


One Lucky Bad Day

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 当德拉科·马尔福遇上已死之人。





	One Lucky Bad Day

1．

德拉科睁开眼睛，他看到了一个酷似波特的脑袋。

德拉科赶紧闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现了波特的脸庞。波特的鼻梁上架着细边眼镜，皱着眉头紧抿嘴唇看着他。他知道了古怪之处在哪，波特不会对他露出像刚才那人一样的微笑，而且那人有一双金褐色的眼睛。

然后他听到了哒哒的脚步声，耳边响起一位女性的声音：“詹姆？”

 

德拉科瞬间领悟过来，那也是一个波特。

他见到了詹姆•波特。

 

2．

可是他为什么会遇见詹姆•波特？他已经去世了。除非，除非……

刚才说话的女人走到了德拉科的身边，蹲下来拍了拍他的额头。德拉科不能再装昏，睁开眼看清了那个女人的面貌。她非常漂亮——德拉科见过她，在老报纸上，在魔法史相关的书籍上，她本人比会动的照片更漂亮，特别那是一双迷人的、荡漾着柔波的碧绿色眼睛。

“孩子，你还好吗？”女人俯身温柔地问他。

 

德拉科机械地摇了摇头。他不好，他当然不好。他见到了詹姆•波特和莉莉•波特。他们已经去世了。但他确实见到了他们，逝者不会复生，唯一的结论是——他也死了。

 

3.

莉莉给了德拉科一杯热可可，德拉科惊讶于人死后还会还能尝得出酸甜苦辣。詹姆在他的身后用扫把清扫壁炉：“你突然从烟囱里掉下来，我还以为圣诞老人提前上班了。”

人死后甚至还过圣诞节。

但人死后感觉不到疼痛是真的，从烟囱里摔下来的疼痛感本应堪比魁地奇比赛受伤，而现在他浑身轻飘飘像是喝了一杯火焰威士忌。

 

“你几岁了，孩子？”莉莉也端着一杯热可可在他面前坐下了，“这里的人可以让自己的容貌停留在任何自己活过的年龄段，我不确定你是否跟见到的一样年轻。”

“24岁。”德拉科回答，忽然生出一种怪异感。他依稀记得波特夫妇去世的时候才二十出头。他们无疑是他的长辈，他们把他称作“孩子”，而现在他比他们还要“年长”了。

“24岁？真好的年龄。我永远就只有21岁。”詹姆感叹。

“好年轻。”莉莉轻叹了一口气，然后她转向了詹姆：“现在是几几年了？哈利也差不多那么大了吧？”

“是的，亲爱的。他现在比我们还要大了，他以后可能还会长很长的白胡子，就像邓布利多。”

莉莉笑了起来，又转头问德拉科：“你是几月出生的？”

“六月。”

“哈利比你小一点。”莉莉若有所思，“你们是同学吧？”

“是的。但……”德拉科不知道该如何描述他和波特之间的关系。他们不是朋友，也不算完全的敌人，至少在战后就不算了。他们平时不联系，除了波特时不时会因为黑魔法物品的事上门找他麻烦。

战后德拉科没有参加N.W.E.T，他也没有工作。基本他愿意去从事的工作都因为他的前食死徒的背景而堵住了去路，好在马尔福家的家底足以让他无所事事到终老。闭门在家的他最大的爱好就是整理祖辈留下的黑魔法收藏品，并把它们记录成册。它们当中有不少危险品，德拉科秉着探索精神会小范围地进行一些实验。这些时候永远会引来波特，魔法部的黑魔法报警器在波特手里空前灵敏，德拉科早就发现了这事，他们心照不宣。

 

詹姆走过来看了看德拉科，在自己的身前比划了一下。

“他也许跟他差不多高。”詹姆说，“上次我们看到他的时候真是让人惊讶。”

“那时候他十七岁。我感觉过了好久好久。”莉莉苦笑一下。

詹姆耸耸肩，向德拉科解释：“对于我们这些只有过去的人来说，时间是不流动的，人间的时间我们得自己想办法去计算。如果你在等什么人的话，得早点习惯。”

“别说这些。”莉莉把手放在了詹姆的肩膀上，“在这里等人不是一件容易的事。你永远想见他，但又希望永远见不到他。”

“没有永远。”德拉科有些难过地摇摇头，却不知为谁难过，“我们现在这样才是永远，不是吗？”

 

莉莉又叹了一口气。

“每当见到一个跟哈利年纪相仿的年轻人，我都特别害怕。哈利十七岁那年借助重生石得以跟我们相见。因为伏地魔这个混蛋，霍格沃茨经历了一次大战，之后这里涌进了许多跟哈利年纪相仿、或者比他年轻的孩子。他们告诉了我们很多关于哈利的事。

“我们在人群里疯狂寻找，即使做好了心理准备，也抱着一丝侥幸希望不要见到他。后来我们见到了伏地魔——我们知道他活下来了。”

“可是我好想他。”莉莉擦了擦眼角的眼泪，露出了一个抱歉的笑容。

 

4.

德拉科盯着眼前冷掉的可可。他也思念波特，他曾经发誓要把这事带进坟墓，没想到一语成谶。他清晰地记得在他死前的一刻，他扭动了一只酷似时间转换器的黑色计时器。他并非如以往一样目空一切、不可一世，长时间的探索和尝试让他早就学会对这些邪恶的物品带着警惕和堤防之心，然而意外还是发生了。

以往波特总是出现在他恰好处理完手头上的事情、记录的羽毛笔也来得及点下最后一个句点的时候，所以他得以在爆炸或者狼藉之中还能保持最后的得体给他开门。波特一开始总是板着脸例行盘问——几年如是，连德拉科都知道他平步青云身居高位了，却还是对德拉科的案子亲力亲为——然后他还是会看在红茶和点心的份上暂留几分钟，与德拉科聊几句不咸不淡的天。

除了在盘问的时候波特基本不会说让他放弃继续研究黑魔法物品的话，但他的担忧在脸上写得很清楚。这种担忧可以有两种注解——担忧德拉科本人或者担忧德拉科的黑魔法实验给巫师世界造成什么异变。考虑到波特是优秀傲罗兼救世主，德拉科主要认为他在担忧后一项。然而他最早在开始前就向魔法部申请了许可——作为前食死徒做这些实验确实招人怀疑，并且他承诺最后会将所有的记录册公开整理出版。比起他的诚意十足，时常来找麻烦的波特才显得无理取闹。

“你承诺不会使用这些物品伤害任何人，”波特有一次终于忍不住，“但对于魔法部来说，任何人也包括你自己。”

德拉科只能抱之自嘲的一笑，他当然知道自己不是有献身主义的英雄。

“如果换作别人来整理这些东西，你也要跟老妈子一样天天跟着吗？”

“这是我职责所在。”

“这是我的兴趣所在。”包括吸引你的注意力。

“不是整理这些藏品，我就会去研究炼金术，它们同样危险。”

“那我必须查查魔法部有没有炼金术师管理条例。”波特不假思索。

然后德拉科就恼了：“如果魔法部连我这最后的自由也要干涉，与其软禁我在马尔福庄园，不如直接把我关进阿兹卡班。”

他们那天不欢而散，事后德拉科才发现他又端着自己小心翼翼的自尊把事情搞砸了。然而做着自己感兴趣的事并且时不时还能见上波特一眼，好像已经没有比现在更好的安排了。他会注意到波特剪了头发，或者加深了黑眼圈，偶尔手指上有刮伤，会因为他的话陷入苦恼。他曾经很擅长让波特苦恼，并对至今还保持着这种能力引以为傲。他们有时候也会在分享点心的时候分享同一管疗伤的药膏，一起疼痛，一起愈合。

即使因此苦恼，之后格兰芬多依旧会因为他的警报如期而至。说实在德拉科很享受这样的生活，假如没有未知的危险的话，一切再完美不过了。每一卷打草稿的羊皮纸上德拉科都戏谑地写着一句话：

“波特和意外谁先到来？”

 

5.

“我们还不知道你的名字呢。”莉莉撤掉了的德拉科面前的可可，转而给他端上茶。

“德拉科•马尔福。”

“马尔福？”詹姆思考了一下，“你是卢修斯•马尔福和纳西莎•布莱克的儿子？”

德拉科点了点头。

“卢修斯以前没少给格兰芬多扣分，我猜斯内普给他打小报告了。”詹姆记忆犹新，“我敢说你也是斯莱特林的级长吧？”

我也经常扣格兰芬多的分，德拉科心说，但还是识趣地没有讲话。

“哈利呢？哈利是级长吗？”莉莉饶有兴趣地问。

德拉科摇头，答道：“格兰芬多的级长是他的朋友韦斯莱和格兰杰。”

“我就说我们家没有当级长的天分。”詹姆笑起来，“斯内普告诉你的时候你还不相信。”

詹姆•波特笑起来的时候远比哈利•波特开朗，他带着人生顺遂万事如意的由衷自信。六年级以前德拉科也与他有同样的自信，甚至他以为自己之后的人生也是如此的一帆风顺。作为马尔福，他不必伟大，但必负盛名。

 

“我听说他是学院的找球手。”莉莉支着下巴看着德拉科，“你跟他打过魁地奇吗？”

“是的。”德拉科简短地回答，他不习惯向别人夸波特。他心知波特有很多优点，但这跟他被吸引关系不大。他也不会因为波特的优秀沾沾自傲，那些话应该出自他的朋友、或者他的父母，而不是德拉科，即使他对波特抱有特别的感情。

“他现在是傲罗吗？”詹姆又问，“我相信他会选择成为傲罗的。”

“是的。”德拉科转着手里的茶杯，“我‘有幸’在他的监视之下。”

“喔，他为什么要这么对你？我以为你们是朋友呢。”

“不，我们是两个世界的人。”德拉科说，“我曾经是食死徒。”

莉莉和詹姆倒不是很惊讶，他们知道卢修斯•马尔福在第一次巫师大战之后耐人寻味的逃脱之词，作为小马尔福投奔伏地魔再正常不过。

“但你并不是死于威森加摩的审判。”莉莉温柔地握住了德拉科的手，“在这里我们不会评价一个人的对错，那没有意义。”

“我发生了意外。”德拉科说，“波特提醒过我，现在我终于有点后悔了。”他苍白的脸上露出了颇有些讽刺的笑容。

“他现在大概已经赶到我的死亡现场了，要把这个消息告诉我的父母，有够他受的。”

自己是以一种什么样的姿态躺在他工作的地下室的呢？但愿《预言家日报》明天登出这个消息的时候波特给他挑了一张过得去的照片。

“你爸爸妈妈会很难过，你还这么年轻。”莉莉不无遗憾地说，握着德拉科那只手的拇指轻轻摩挲着德拉科的手背。她的手又柔软又温暖，令德拉科想起了自己小时候依偎在母亲怀里时母亲轻拍他背脊、揉他的头发的那双手。莉莉像一位母亲一样表达同情，唤醒了他许多与父母的记忆。真奢侈，德拉科注视着莉莉的手，心想，连波特本人都没有留下太多相关的记忆。

他突然变得非常难过。为父母，为自己，甚至还有一点点为波特。在眼泪几乎要掉出来的时候他抽出了自己的手，人为什么在死后尚要保留记忆？真是残忍的凌迟。

德拉科飞快地站了起来：“我出去走走。”

他快步向门边走去，差点撞上迎面进来的小天狼星，小天狼星歪着头看了他一眼。德拉科几乎跑了起来，把詹姆和小天狼星的声音甩在了身后——

“这又是哪个倒霉蛋？”

“你的倒霉外甥。”

 

6.

德拉科跑进了熙熙攘攘的街道里，他甚至有种独自逛对角巷的错觉。

德拉科从来没有考虑过人死后的世界，他首次知道这不是最后的终结。德拉科漫无目的地穿梭在形形色色的人群里，认识不认识的人在他身边如流水而过。他远远见到了斯内普，他看起来比德拉科认识他的时候年轻了二十岁，穿着老式斯莱特林的校服。他似乎也见到了德拉科，往他跑走的方向驻足站了一会。

德拉科继续奔跑着，他跑过了一个有赤褐色短发的青年人，他的身边坐着一个穿蓝袍子的女孩。有个金发的青年问他们要不要吃橡皮糖，德拉科隐约听到了他说“现在我更喜欢柠檬雪宝”。

德拉科跑得气喘吁吁，他已经冲出了街道，河水不像时间照常流淌。他像活着一样感觉到了疲惫和胸闷，正要在一棵树下坐下的时候，他听到了头顶传来熟悉的声音：“马尔福！”

“梅林，我以为要等到你像邓布利多一样老的时候才能见到你。”克拉布坐在树干上低头看他，他一直是个还算灵活的胖子，仍保持着十七岁时候的模样。

德拉科笑了起来：“我怎么忘了你也会在这里。”

“你要上来吗，马尔福？”克拉布懒洋洋地说，“不过我不想下去的时候还要在下边接住你，像小时候那样。”

德拉科三两下攀上了树枝，还好这些儿时的游戏他一直没忘。

“你可以把小时候我胆小的事忘了的。”德拉科说。他坐在了克拉布的身边，突然感觉到没那么孤独。

“我不能忘啊，我一天要想起很多很多次。”克拉布笑了起来，“我现在拥有的只有记忆了。”

我也是，德拉科心说。往后的日子他要把他的记忆都细掰成无数份应付这停滞的时间了，包括对波特的那一份旖旎的心思。

“你现在多少岁了？”克拉布打量着他。

“二十四，他们也全都二十四了。”

克拉布掰着手指数了一下：“七年！大战你都活下来了，结果才多活了七年！你真是倒霉。”

德拉科不置可否：“你每天都在干什么？”

“爬树，回忆过去，对大战耿耿于怀。”克拉布答道。

“看来死亡把你变成了一个哲学家，都会用俗语了。”

“我脑子还是比高尔好用一点的。”克拉布说，“你呢？”

“我是新来的。”

“我问你之前。”

德拉科耸耸肩：“逃过了阿兹卡班。在家里研究黑魔法，被波特监视，然后我就到这里了。”

“噢，波特。好久没有人在我耳边说这个名字了。”克拉布说，“刚开始我真恨他——也有点恨你和高尔。你们运气比我好多了。”

德拉科拍拍他的肩膀，他们日后还得继续像对老友抵御孤独。

“其实我也想过如果一年级的时候我们跟波特交上朋友会怎么样。”克拉布突然说，“不会比现在更糟了吧？”

“你真的认为我们会成为朋友？”德拉科露出不屑的表情，“也许他永远不会向伏地魔投降，然后我们必须对他做同样的事情，一样的结果，但会比现在更痛苦。”

“那算了吧。”克拉布撇撇嘴。

德拉科苦笑了一下。他早就无数次对自己这么讲，他与波特殊途，终究分道扬镳，他要避免搭上不必要的感情。不得到就不会失去，德拉科•马尔福就是如此胆小。

然而关于波特的话题就像一剂毒药，慢慢浸透他的血液。德拉科莫名感觉到心口处疼痛炸裂，像是有一只无形的巨手一点点将它碾碎。他用一只手按上砰砰直跳的心脏，冷汗从额头上流了下来。

他已经死了，他不应该感觉到疼痛。但疼痛却真实地在他身体里奔涌，让他呼吸困难，气喘不已。德拉科不顾一切地跳下了树干，甚至崴了脚——他同样感觉到疼痛，疼痛是唯一有生命力的东西。

 

德拉科不顾身后克拉布的大叫，他疯狂奔向了波特夫妇。

 

7.

即使莉莉和詹姆把他安顿在了沙发上，德拉科的疼痛也没有得到一丝缓解，他甚至在莉莉递给他热茶的时候失手打翻了玻璃杯。

他的脸色苍白得可怕，冷汗直流，他几乎放弃了思考：“我是不是要死了？”

“死了的话是不会再死的。”詹姆笑着回答他。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛上挂了泪水。

“我感觉好像要被撕开了，”他颤抖着说，“又绝望、又痛苦、仿佛失去了最重要的东西。”

“因为有人在为你难过。”莉莉用毛巾给他擦了擦汗，“撕心裂肺的难过。”

德拉科茫然地看着她，是他的父母吗？又或者……是波特呢？

“你爱他吗？”莉莉问，“那个为你如此心碎的人。”

“我不知道。”他带着哭腔摇了摇头，“我不知道我有没有权利爱他。”他望着莉莉碧色的双眸，仿佛在等待一个许可，尽管死亡让遗憾成为了永恒。

“那他爱你吗？”

德拉科缓慢地摇了摇头，他小声地、小声地，像是为自己开脱一样声音沙哑地说：“我不知道。”

他的心脏仿佛要炸开了，痛苦如潮水一般包围了他，也许绝望本身就比死亡更难过。

“那就回去弄明白这事，小子。”詹姆拍了一下他的额头，“还有回去把那个送你过来的东西毁掉，别让哈利拿到它。”

德拉科有些吃惊地转脸看他：“我还活着吗？”

“死了是不能感受到疼痛的。”詹姆笑了笑，“再见亡灵是黑魔法涉及的最禁忌领域，不要告诉哈利你见到了我们。”

“魔法的边界是生死和时间。”莉莉轻轻握住德拉科的一只手，“答应我，等你们都长出像邓布利多那样长长的白胡子的时候，再来见我们，好吗？”

德拉科愣愣地看着她，她漂亮的碧绿色双眸里倒映着德拉科的影子。德拉科忽然感觉到一阵倦意袭来，他坠入了黑暗之中。

 

8.

德拉科睁开眼睛，这次他看到了一个绿眼睛的波特。

他下意识地把手放在心口，感觉到了自己的心脏砰砰跳动。

绿眼睛的波特显得十分激动。他似有千言万语要讲，但是开口的时候却有点冷冰冰：“马尔福！你涉嫌非法使用黑魔法物品造成伤害，你必须跟我走一趟。”

听似冷冰冰，如果不算里面强压下去的哭腔的话。

刚从昏迷中恢复过来的德拉科认命地坐了起来，他尚有一只手捂着心口，仿佛落下了顽疾。能呼吸新鲜空气的感觉真好，他现在真正轻飘飘如喝了一杯火焰威士忌。

“走一趟就走一趟。”德拉科喃喃地说，他把一只手收了回来，但很快发现了不对劲。

——“哎，你握我的手这么紧干嘛？”

 

END


End file.
